


Ted Talk Round Three

by RobinPlaysTrumpet15



Series: The Ted Talks [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 08:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21353191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinPlaysTrumpet15/pseuds/RobinPlaysTrumpet15
Summary: Ted's still talking (Me, I'm Ted)
Series: The Ted Talks [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537570
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Ted Talk Round Three

**Author's Note:**

> As will be the case with all of these stories, this is not an actual story.

*pauses for discourse to settle down*

*looks around the room*

Steve Rogers is a perfectly flawed human being attempting to do what he thinks is right to keep himself and the world safe, just like everyone else.

His trauma is just as valid as anyone else's.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for coming to my Ted Talk.


End file.
